My Revenge Will Be Your End
by Supernaturalfan007
Summary: Peter Hale is back and creates a pack. Derek and all the werewolves are at war with the hunters. Stiles is betrayed by a one called friend and the one thing that mattered in the world to him is killed,now and he is out for blood and revenge. Jackson finally gets what he wants but it's not from Derek. makes a life changing decision and makes a new enemy he never expected.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Note : This is my first Teen Wolf Fanfic

Peter Hale POV

I slowly regained consciousness and was surprised that I was even alive. I put my head down on my chest to look at myself and I was naked and had 2nd degree burns. I felt the power of an Alpha gone and realized that now I was a beta again. I realized that I was somewhere in the forest I got up slowly and ignored the pain. I inhaled a deep breath and smelled wolfsbane and humans that only means one thing HUNTERS.

I heard them not to far from my location and started running in the opposite I still listened to them they started running now in my direction. I kept running then saw a tree and jumped into it and stayed silent and still. Then I saw they were in a three man hunting team then they stopped just by the tree. " I thought you said you saw one " said one.

" I did but I think it could have been an animal " replied another.

" Well keep a look out we are at war and Derek's pack could be anywhere in this forest " said one.

" Why are we even at war with them didn't Kate break the code " said the third.

" Doesn't matter Gerard wants them dead and besides he killed an omega and declared war anyways" replied the second. Getting all the information I needed I unsheathed my claws jumped down from the tree the hunters turned around fast and faced me I slashed the first ones throat and he went down holding his bloody throat. The second pulled out two knives and charged at me he thrusted his right knife out and swung his left at my left arm I ducked and quickly using my right hand stabbed into his stomach and slashed upwards as he fell backwards using my left hand slashed his throat. The third pulled out a gun and shot at me I dodged and ran and jumped behind him and snapped his neck.

I retraced my claws and put his clothes on and took his phone and broke it and did the same with the others, I just need to kill an Alpha and create my own pack and destroy the hunters. I started walking through the woods then I caught the scent of two werewolves carefully and silently jogged and ran up a tree and look out of it and saw two werewolves. They were both males one was a beta the other was a Alpha and they were in their beta forms .The Beta was 5 '7 and had dark brown hair that was short and curly and it's eyes were glowing amber the Alpha was the same height but had black hair that was a buzz cut and had red eyes.

I couldn't believe my luck I watched and waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. They were both injured and had claw slashes on them but was surprising was that the Alpha wasn't healing but the beta was slowly then they faced each other and growled then charged each Alpha swung his fist at the beta and the beta caught it but then Alpha swung it's other fist and it scratched the beta across the face making it fly into a tree. The beta came rushing in and tackled the Alpha to the ground and stabbed it repeatedly then the Alpha shoved the beta into the air and the Alpha jumped up on it's feet.

The Alpha caught the beta and slammed it into the ground knocking the wind out of beta and slammed it repeatedly. The Alpha stopped and crouched over the beta going for the death blow but the beta quickly stabbed it's hand into the Alpha's stomach and pulled out one of it's ribs. The Alpha howled in pain and put it's hand over it's stomach then the beta stabbed the Alpha with it's own rib repeatedly. Then Peter caught the scent of hunters and soon three came out shooting at the Alpha and Beta with wolfsbane bullets .I saw my chance of being Alpha slipping away so I jumped out of the tree and rushed the hunters from behind.

I unsheathed my claws and stabbed a hunter in the back and used my other to slit the hunters throat. I quickly looked at the werewolves the beta had 5 wolfsbane bullets in it's stomach and ran to cover behind a tree. The Alpha had 12 bullets in it's stomach and chest was on it's knees soon going to die soon, so I quickly killed the second. I jumped behind the third hunter and snapped both of it's arm so you can see the bone and repeatedly stabbed it in the back. Then I ran to the Alpha seeing it on it's knees the Alpha lifted his head up and said " Thank You"

"No thank you " I replied and slashed his throat then I felt the power of the Alpha and looked at myself and I was healed a few seconds later.

The Beta came bursting out of behind the tree, claws unsheathed with a pissed off look on his face and charged me. I calmly moved to the side and unsheathed my now longer and sharper claws and slashed his side. He fell down but got up a few minutes later and charged me I grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the ground like the former Alpha repeatedly. He tried to scratch me but I caught his hand and turn it so his palm was facing him. " I was suppose to kill him, I was suppose to be the Alpha " he growled at me

" Well guess what I killed the Alpha,and now I'm the Alpha " I replied showing him my red eyes then I slashed his throat

Now to visit some people and create a pack.

A/N: Please Follow,Favorite, and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter Hale POV

I walked in front of the Hale house and inhaled deeply and smelled no one then walked inside. I walked up the stairs and turned to walk in my own room and changed into a black shirt with a full moon on it and put a black leather jacket over it and put on black jeans and a pair of black sport shoes. I combed my hair in it's usual style and took a shower and brushed my teeth. Now to create a pack. I thought over my choices Scott wouldn't join me to busy following that Argent girl and there was Stiles his sidekick that already knew about werewolves and taught Scott everything he knows, he also wants the bite but won't say it and he will never join me if he's on Scott's side then a plan came to mind the perfect plan for Stiles to be in my pack. I smiled evilly and prepared for my plan and exited the Hale house and went to the woods parking lot and busted the window of an Black SUV.

I drove out of the parking lot and drove into town then I picked up the scent Argent girl outside of a gas station and barked behind her. I got out of the car and went behind her and drew my claws and held them at her throat." Move or scream and I'll kill you understand" I said . She nodded her head I moved one hand to hers and cut it and blood came out she gasp I put her bloody hand facing the ground so drops of blood was on the floor . I got her phone out of her pocket quickly and gave it to her bloody hand.

" Now call Scott and tell him you need to meet and your at this gas station and don't even think of telling him I'm here is that understood " I said. She nodded her head again and called him " Yeah Scott can you meet me at the gas station on 42th Rosevelt Street, Ok thank you see you soon bye " she hung up . I dropped her phone on the ground and put her in the passenger side of the car and quickly got in and drove to the Hale House and guided her to the staircase. I took out handcuffs that could hold a werewolf and cuffed her to the staircase " Why are you doing this are you going to kill me" she asked with tears in her eyes.

" This is just part of my plan you'll see soon and no I'm not going to kill you I just need Scott over here for something special I planned " I replied.

" Now be quiet, I'm going to go get the other guest for this plan cause if you don't be quiet then I 'll kill you " I said. I jogged out of the Hale House and quickly got in the car and drove towards my other guest's house and pulled to the front and walked up the door. I drew one claw on my right hand and stuck it in doorknob and twisted it silently and the door opened . I quietly closed the door and walked up the stairs silently and quietly opened up my guests door he turned around and looked at me then fell out of his computer chair and said " O my god your suppose to be dead ".

"Yeah I know " I replied and quickly knocked him out drove him to the Hale House and handcuffed him to the other side staircase using another pair of werewolf handcuffs and stood in between them waiting for the third and final guest.

Scott POV

I was doing pull-ups and then got a call from Allison saying she needed to meet me at the gas station. I stopped and put a shirt and shoes on and jumped out of my window and started running for the gas station. I kept running and almost ran into a car but jumped over it. When I got to the gas station I instantly smelled blood then I realized it was Allison's and saw her car parked. I looked around and saw her phone and it had her bloody hand print on it.

I inhaled deeply and found her scent leading towards the Hale Hale Derek I'm gonna kill you. I shifted right there and growled deeply and took off. I ran very fast in the Hale House direction then turned to all fours picking up speed. I ran in the woods heading towards the Hale House I leaped over the river dividing two parts of the woods. I finally reached the Hale House and jumped through the entrance and was shocked to see a alive and not burned to a crisp, grinning Peter Hale standing between Allison and Stiles that were handcuffed to the staircase " Well here comes the guest of honor, you finally made Scott I'm surprised it took you this long " said Peter.

Peter Hale POV

" Give them back now " growled Scott. I made a fake hurt face " I don't get a hello or hi Peter , I get growled at and demanded at, I'm hurt Scott " I replied. " What are you planning Peter " he replied.

" Well I always thought which kind of bond was more powerful the love bond or the friendship bond so I'm testing it right here right now, so you have a choice Scott you can chose your best friend for countless of years or the new girl that you fell in love with I replied. " I'm not choosing " replied Scott.

" I thought you would say that " I said. I drew my claws and placed them around my two guests necks. " Now chose or they both die " I said. He looked between them and finally said " Stiles" he said and paused his friends face lighting up " I'm so sorry " Scott said, Stiles face dropped and his eyes turned sad, cold , and very angry with a pissed off expression on his face I let go of their necks and Scott went to Allison and walked to the front door with her " Wait before you two love birds go you will not tell anybody of this or I will kill both of your families " I said they both nodded and ran off. I turned to Stiles happy that my plan worked perfectly and now to get my first beta in my new pack.

A/N Note: Please Follow, Favorite, and Review.


	3. Two Wolves One Stone

Chapter 3 : Two Wolves One Stone

Stiles POV

"I can't believe he chose her over me " I said out loud.

" Don't kids these days say Bro's before Ho's " replied Peter.

" Yeah but I guess Scott does go by that saying " I said.

" Well Stiles I know it's so soon but do you want the bite, now that Scott left you, and besides you can get the girl and be your own hero and you can be on first line and protect your father " said Peter. Then I realized he's right the only reason I didn't take the bite the first time was because I was on Scott's side then I made my decision.

" Yes I want the bite " I replied Peter smiled at me " You were always my first choice Scott was a mistake " he said

" But only under one rule " I replied. " What's the rule" he replied. " You can't have me called or make me you slave" I said. " Deal, now I just need two more betas " he replied.

" I can help you with one choice " I replied evilly

" Who do you have in mind " he replied

" Jackson Whittemore I said.

Peter Hale POV

"You mean the kid that threatened to expose us if he didn't get the bite " I asked

" Yes, sounds like your kind of guy " replied Stiles . I growled at him " Stay here I'll go get him " I said

" It's not like I could go anywhere " Stiles replied showing me his cuffed hands. I just jogged out of the Hale House and stood there remembering Jackson's scent I got in the black SUV and drove towards Jackson's house. I stopped the car on the opposite side of Jackson's house and crossed the street. I ran in front of the house and jumped the gate silently and climbed up the house and silently opened Jackson's window and silently jumped in he turned around fast and backed up against his desk.

I put my finger against my mouth he nodded I gestured him to sit in his computer chair. " Now I heard Jackson that you want the bite but Derek won't give it to you is that correct" I said. " Yes that's correct " he replied

" Well Jackson today is your lucky cause I give you the bite and in return there's a price" I replied. " What's the price " he said

" Your loyalty " I said

" Done, but I don't want you making me be called and your slave " he said.

" Now let's go Jackson tell your parents your spending the night at a friends house and meet me in that black SUV when your done and bring a change of clothes for tomorrow " I said, he immediately grabbed a change of clothes and went running down stairs then I jumped down the window and went to the SUV and waited and two minutes later he was in the car.

" Where are we going I thought you were going to give me the bite " he said. " Don't worry I'm going to give you the bite but tomorrow is the full moon and you will expose or will kill your adoptive parents and you need to learn control " I replied. I drove quickly to the Hale House and Jackson was one step behind me I walked inside " So you got him " said Stiles

" Yes " I said unlocking his handcuffs he rubbed his wrists.

" Why are you here " asked Jackson looking at Stiles.

" Short story Peter made Scott choose between Allison and I and he chose her and now are friendship is over and now I hate him " replied Stiles, his eyes blazing darkly.

"Uh sorry man, now I guess we have something in common, hating Mccall no hard feelings " said Jackson putting his hand out for a handshake. Stiles was shocked by this but gave him a handshake " So now let's get on with this " I said. I unleashed my Alpha teeth and bit Stiles in the side and quickly bit Jackson in a half second. They both hissed in pain and clutched their sides I bandaged their sides " Now tomorrow is the full moon I will chain you guys up, but I need you to find your anchor so you don't go out of control and expose us to anyone is that understood " I said, they both nodded their heads.

" Peter how did you become the Alpha again I thought Derek took that away from you " asked Stiles.

" I became a Alpha by killing one in the woods earlier " I replied . " Wait I thought a pack had territory and other wolves were suppose to away or it was war " asked Stiles.

" It is but sometimes other Alpha will join a another pack two double it's strength and the packs or Derek might have asked from help from another Alpha with the war " I replied. " Both of you need to be careful when your not with me cause were on Derek's territory and watch out for his wolves, cause they will fight you on instinct " I said.

" What about getting to school " asked Jackson

I threw him a credit card " You two will always be with each other now since it's war, so buy a car then Stiles get some new clothes then come back so you can get chained up for the full moon " I said.

A/N Note : Please Follow, Favorite, and Review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stiles POV

Jackson and I walked side by side out of the Hale House and started to walk towards town. It took us twenty minutes but we made it to a car dealership " So what kind of car do we get " I asked. " We should get a car that fits five people " replied Jackson. We searched and picked out black 2013 Toyota Sequoia we paid and we drove out to the mall. I just grabbed random shirts, shoes,jackets, we went back to Hale House.

3rd Person POV

Peter guided us to the basement and chained us using the same handcuffs and then chained us around our stomachs. " Now to control yourselves tonight you need to think of someone or something who grounds you to the mortal world and concentrate on that and you'll be fine " said Peter.

We nodded our heads and I rested my head on my chest and slept and waited for for the full moon. Then Stiles and Jackson both started breathing heavily they lifted their heads to the moon. They both looked down again but suddenly lifted their heads they both had long sideburns and fur, they opened their eyes and Stiles had glowing orange eyes instead of the usual amber eyes and Jackson had brilliant blue eyes.

Their claws were clear unlike the usual yellow ones and their fangs prodded out of their mouth then suddenly they both released a long and deep growl. Then they stopped suddenly in control " Well that went I'm surprised you already have control " said Peter as he unlocked the chains. They rubbed their wrists and looked at each other and smiled then they fist bumped. Then they shifted back and felt very tired " It always happens after your first full moon" said Peter seeing that they were tired.

" You guys go up stairs and get some sleep tomorrow you guys go back to school " said Peter, they nodded and went to separate rooms and listened to forest and finally fell asleep.

Stiles POV

" Get up and get dressed Stiles were gonna be late if you don't get up " said Jackson. " Five more minutes " I replied, suddenly I was lifted up and pushed off the bed. I quickly got dressed I had a black shirt with the blood moon on it and a gray wolf with red eyes howling at it and put on a black leather jacket with black jeans on and put on black Jordan's with red show laces and I put on some black sunglasses I quickly walked downstairs to see Jackson and Peter standing there. Jackson had on a shirt with silver moon on is with a black wolf with brilliant blue eyes howling at it with a leather jacket with black Jordan's with blue shoes laces on. " Remember what I said try and avoid a fight with Derek's wolves but they try and fight you then tear them up and be here after practice for training understand " said Peter.

We nodded are heads and got in our car and Jackson drove, I listened to the noises and smells around me. We drove in the school parking lot and stole the parking spot of Allison we got out slowly and everybody stared at us. We walked to the front of the school and pushed the doors opened and walked over to our lockers with people moving to the sides staring at us. " Why is everybody staring at us " I asked

" Welcome to popularity Stiles " Jackson replied smiling at me.

We were walking to are English class when we passed Derek's wolves they stared at us and growled and their eyes glowed. We returned the favor and growled louder showing them our eyes and smiled at them. We turned into a empty hall when I was turned around and saw Allison I growled loudly at her my eyes glowing orange. She had a look of shocked on her face and backed up " What do you want " I growled at her "Scott wanted to apologize"she said.

Then I smelled Scott around the corner " I can smell you Scott and apology denied we are no longer friends you showed me that when you betrayed me for her" I said out loud knowing he can hear me.

Scott came out behind the corner and approached me and smelled me " You took the bite, are you crazy " he said.

" Yes I'm crazy for taking the bite when it was given to me the first time " I replied. " I'm surprised that you chose a girl that hunted you and shot you and didn't believe when you tried to protect her, when I've was there for you for years and since childhood and saved your life countless of times and trained you control and you still chose her " I said anger in my voice and drew one claw at her neck she gasp sharply.

I drew my claw across her neck lightly drawing little blood and Scott stepped forward with his eyes glowing amber and claws out " You hurt her I hurt you " he growled. " Is that a challenge " I said, my eyes glowing orange and my other claws drawn

" Yes " he replied

" Ok, I'll spare her this time for our sake of former friendship" I said, taking my claw off her she ran around the corner and I faced Scott and growled very loudly " Time to get your ass kicked Scott " I said, and Jackson watched from the sides smiling and then we charged each other.

A/N Note : Please Follow, Favorite, and Review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

3rd POV

Stiles and Scott charged each other Scott swung his claws at Stiles and Stiles ducked and slashed his chest making Scott bleed and kicked Scott from behind. Scott face planted into the wall and Scott turned quickly and punched Stiles in the stomach. Stiles held his bloody stomach but it healed and Stiles uppercut Scott and punched him twice in the face and kicked Scott in the chest making Scott dent the wall from impact. Scott stood there dazed and his face bloody and rushed Stiles tackling Stiles to the ground and punched with one hand and slashed with the other, Stiles face and chest was bloody but healed. Stiles kicked Scott off and Scott smashed into the wall again and Stiles jumped on his feet and ran and kneed Scott in the stomach repeatedly but Scott recovered and punched Stiles then Scott jumped off the wall but Stiles then recovered and caught Scott by the throat and smashed Scott in the wall repeatedly and Scott finally shifted back in pain but Stiles then slammed Scott on the floor repeatedly and the stopped seeing Scott's head bleeding.

Stiles let go of Scott and sheathed his claws and made his original eye color return. " I'm very disappointed in you Scott I thought you would be more of a challenge, but I'm sparing you cause of our former friendship and cause I can't kill you here be thankful but next time you won't be so lucky" said Stiles fixing his clothes then Stiles walked with Jackson out of the hallway. "Where did you fighting moves " asked Jackson, " Call of Duty " replied Stiles. They turned around and saw Allison with Scott in the hallway she looked at Stiles in shock of what damage Stiles did Scott he smiled at her evilly and showed her his claws and orange glowing eyes. Then they turned into another empty hallway and saw Derek's wolves waiting for them.

Jackson POV

I was walking with Stiles when we turned into another empty hallway where Derek's little pack was standing there waiting for us. " What do you want " I said

" We want to know who gave you guys the bite " said Issac

" What will you do if you if we don't tell you "Stiles replied.

" I'll kick your ass " replied Issac

" I like to see you try " Stiles replied

" Wait Stiles I got him you got McCall now it's my turn" I whispered to him. " You ladies done chatting " said Issac

" Yeah I'm going to enjoy beating the crap out of you " I replied

He didn't say anything but drew his claws and his eyes glowed amber. I did the same but my eyes were a brilliant blue and my claws were clear like Stiles.

3rd POV

Issac charged Jackson claws drawn back and swung. Jackson ducked under it and grabbed Issac by his throat and slammed him on the ground and punched him in the face repeatedly. Issac dodged the last hit and made his claws come crashing down on Jackson's back and punched him stomach with his fist. Jackson and Issac jumped up at the same time and Jackson charged this time tackling Issac into some lockers and grabbed Issac's head and smashed it into the locker repeatedly. Then Issac gripped Jackson's back with his claws digging with hand and slashing with the other Jackson ignored the pain and kept smashing Issac's head faster. Then Jackson grabbed Issac by the throat and threw Issac into the lockers on the other side of the hallway and Jackson while running kicked Issac in his face making his bones breaking in his face and making him bleed and Jackson did this repeatedly then stopped and crouched down face level to Issac " Told you I was going to beat the crap out of you " said Jackson.

Stiles POV

Jackson and I walked away and we walked into are English class and paused at us everybody stared at us. Then I saw four new kids you could tell that they family two were boys and two were girls sitting at the back " Jackson look new kids look at the girls " I said. One girl was Stiles height and had curly brown hair with a sexy tan and had a green shirt with black jeans on and had blue eyes the other girl was a half inch taller and had curly blonde hair with the same tan with a blue shirt with black jeans on and had green eyes. One guy was Stiles height and had short dark dirty blonde hair with a tan and had brown eyes and had on a black leather jacket with a wolf on it and black jeans on the other was the same height with pitch black hair with a tan and had blue eyes with a black leather jacket with a black wolf with green eyes and had black jeans on. We walked over to them and sat down

" I'm Jackson this is Stiles " said Jackson introducing us

" I'm Ashley " said the girl with blue eyes

" I'm Sarah " said the girl with green eyes

" I'm John " said the guy with brown eyes

" I'm Zach " said the guy with green eyes.

" You guys are new here aren't you " I asked

" Yeah we just moved here today " replied Zach.

" Well you guys can hang out with us if you want " said Jackson

" Ok" they replied. We just talked and did some project then 30 minutes later we got of class the rest of the day was long. We finally went to lunch and Jackson and I sat at a new table we told them to sit down and Danny and the lacrosse team joined are table I felt like we were being watched and I saw Scott, Allison, and Derek's pack staring at us then I was approached by Lydia. She touched my shoulder and everybody in the room looked at us " What do you want " I asked annoyed. " Well I thought you could be my boyfriend " she said seductively, " No thank you " I said, " What " she said shocked, " Didn't you hear me I said no now leave me alone " I said, she walked back to Scott's table embarrassed that she got denied in front of everybody in the school.

After that we went to practice and John and Zach were on the team. We ran laps and all the werewolves were in the front but John and Zach were the two fastest humans. We stopped and took a break I sat next to Jackson with John and Zach on either side of us then I saw Peter and shook Jackson and pointed at Peter. Then I said in a whisper making sure only Peter and Jackson could hear me " I got in a fight with Scott and Jackson got in a fight with Derek's wolf Issac and these two humans next to us are fast and very strong for humans they could be your next two betas " I reported

" Good if they trust you and you trust them then bring them with you so I can give them the bite " Peter replied and disappeared practice went by fast I was put on first line and coach suggested if Scott didn't get his grades up I would be Jackson's co-captain when practice was done we changed and waited outside for John and Zach to ask them if they would join Peter Hale's pack.

A/N Note : Please Follow, Favorite, and Review


	6. Training

Chapter 6

Peter Hale POV

Stiles and Jackson showed twenty minutes later with the two humans we talked about. They parked and got out of the car and stood in front of me " I understand that you guys explained yourselves and my selves true nature " I asked they nodded. " Well what is your choice " I asked

" We want to join you " they replied confidently

" Step forward then " I said, they stepped forward together. My eyes turned red and I opened my mouth unleashing my Alpha teeth and bit them then stepped back they let out a gasp of pain. " Go get them bandages " I said, Stiles ran inside and came out and bandaged them.

" I trust that Stiles or Jackson told you about the war and explained what it's like to be a werewolf " I asked, they nodded their heads. " You two go sit on the porch and watch cause you'll begin your training tomorrow " I said, they went and sat on the porch and watched. I whistled loudly and a werewolf came out of the forest " Who's that" asked Jackson

" This was a hunter now he is my minion and your trainer " I replied, they were shocked. " I thought you were going to train us " asked Stiles

" I'm going to but this guy be your training dummy, anymore questions " I replied. " Now your going to start with tracking " I said and turned to my minion " Stay inside the woods and avoid citizens " I ordered

" Who ever catches him first his the winner go " I ordered.

3rd POV

Stiles and Jackson took off on all fours racing each other they looked up and saw their target but he was picking up speed towards the river dividing two parts of the woods. Then suddenly he disappeared and Stiles and Jackson slid to a stop and looked around Stiles inhaled deeply and smelled him in the cave. Then the target jumped over them and ran they took off after him and Stiles shoved Jackson into a tree making him bounce off of it and fell down a very steep cliff. Jackson rolled down out of control getting hit by rocks and ran into a rock wall and was dazed while Stiles was gaining on the target but it ran and jumped off the side of the tree making Stiles face plant into it. Stiles recovered and began the chase again catching up with the target and pounced on the target making them roll but Stiles stopped them and knocked out the target and ran carrying him and set him down in Peter seconds later Jackson came back with bruises, scratches, dust,dirt, and blood covering him and Stiles laughs

" Ha,Ha,Ha, just wait for our next part of training I'm gonna get you " said Jackson with a smile on his face.

3rd POV

" Now you guys are going to fight my minion so I can seeing your fighting skills, then you will fight each other now go " said Peter. The minion shifted completely and Stiles and Jackson shifted completely too the two soon betas were amazed by what they were seeing. Jackson approached the minion healed the minion growled at Jackson and Jackson growled louder then the minion charged Jackson. Jackson moved to the side quickly and slashed the minions back open so you can see his spine and the minion fell to the ground and howled in pain and shifted back to his human form but then shifted again. Jackson backed up and Stiles let the minion heal and it charged thrust it's fist but Stiles caught it and snapped it arm off and threw the arm to the side and slashed it's chest making it shifted back to human and it clutched the spot where it's arm us to be.

" Good now Jackson and Stiles you two will fight until there is a winner " said Peter. They both nodded and turned and faced each still in their werewolf forms and growled at each other. There was a two second paused and they charged each other Jackson went to tackle Stiles but Stile flipped over him and slashed Jackson's back in midair. Jackson growled in pain and kicked his leg out hitting Stiles in the gut making him crash in a tree. Stiles groaned in pain and growled loudly and charged Jackson on all fours and leaped and tackled Jackson making them crash they rolled around the ground punching and scratching each other but Stiles landed on top.

Stiles started punching Jackson in the face repeatedly and then started slamming Jackson's head on the ground. Then Jackson head butted Stiles hard in nose making it break and Stiles got up then Jackson jumped up and punched Stiles in the face and then uppercut Stiles. Then Jackson kneed Stiles in the forehead then slashed at Stiles but Stiles caught Jackson's hand and broke it and twisted Jackson's arm to Jackson's back. Then Jackson flipped Stiles over and kneed Stiles in Stiles's back but then Stiles slashed upwards and sliced Jackson's chest badly. Then charged each other and tried to tackle each other but they ended up with Stiles holding Jackson's throat and Jackson holding Stiles throat.

" Great job it's a draw " said Peter happy that his betas were so strong. John and Zach sat there on the porch amazed at what they just witnessed and happy that they would be able to do that soon. Stiles and Jackson were breathing heavily and helped each other up and patted each other tiredly.

" You guys go home and be ready cause tomorrow we are going to go visit my nephew Derek and his pack " said Peter, all the boys got in the car and dropped each other off and went to sleep just couldn't wait for tomorrow.

A/N Note : Please Follow, Favorite, and Review , trying to get at least get 100 reviews.


	7. Omega Turned Beta and The Meeting

3rd POV

Time Skip All of Peter's betas are finished with training.

Peter watched his betas sit around and talk " Everybody up and get ready to meet my nephew but first let's look and see if we are being watched by the hunters" said Peter. All the betas got to their feet and shifted Stiles with his glowing orange eyes, Jackson with his brilliant blue eyes, John with his glowing gold eyes, and Zach with his glowing green eyes, they all had long sideburns with fur and fangs coming out of their mouth and all had clear claws. Peter whistled and his minion came out " Now that your training is complete my minion has no use anymore so Jackson or Stiles you will kill him so which one of you guys will do it "asked Peter. Stiles and Jackson looked at each other and Peter pulled out a coin

"Heads for Stiles and Tails for Jackson " said Peter and flipped it and it landed on heads. " Go get him Stiles " said Peter and the minion shifted and it charged Stiles.

Stiles stuck out his foot and tripped the minion and grabbed him off the ground and slit the minion's throat with all his claws mercilessly smiling evilly. The minion dropped to the ground lifeless with it's eyes still open but he shifted back to his human form with blood spilling out of it's throat. " Well let's not be late " said Peter, shifted to his beta form and ran in the woods with his betas following him. They ran into the woods and then stopped and heard voices and they stopped in between the trees and saw a omega confronted by three hunters. The omega was Stiles age and was Stiles height and had black hair that was in a buzz cut and had pale skin with dark gray eyes

The omega said he was looking for a pack to join and then the hunters attacked him. The omega shifted and had glowing mystic silver eyes and had long sideburns with fangs coming out of his mouth and had clear colored claws. The omega killed the first hunter by stabbing the hunter in it's throat and the second died by getting stabbed in the chest. The third hunter died by getting it's neck snapped Peter and his pack came out of the trees " I heard that you need a pack to join, do you want to join mine " asked Peter showing the omega his red eyes.

" Yes " replied the omega and Peter unleashed his Alpha teeth and bit the Omega. " What's your name kid " asked Peter

" Andrew " the omega turned beta replied

" Welcome to the pack Andrew " said Peter, and Andrew joined ranks with the other betas. " Come one we have to go to Derek's " said Peter taking off all his betas following him they ran across town and reached the abandoned subway station. They all walked down in their human forms the stairs silently and watched Derek talking to his pack about the war and then Issac nudged Derek and pointed at Peter and his pack. Derek looked shock to see his uncle alive and with a pack with him. Derek's eyes turned red and he and his pack growled but Peter's pack growled back but stopped when Peter glared at them with his red eyes

" Really Derek I want to discuss a truce so we can beat the hunters in this war now can I talk you privately " said Peter.

3rd POV

Derek and Peter entered Derek's private part of the subway cart and discussed the truce between the packs. Meanwhile Peter's pack all sat on the stair faraway from Derek's pack as possible and the packs glared and growled each other. " Why do they hate us so much " asked Andrew

" Because Jackson kicked one of Derek's pack member Issac's ass" replied Stiles. Isaac glared at Jackson and Stiles and they laughed and Derek's pack snarled at them loudly but they just continued to laugh. Then Peter came out " Stiles and Jackson that's enough we are at peace now so shut up " said Peter walking towards his pack and then after one glare they were gone.

3rd POV

Peter and his pack were running back to the Hale House in the forest. They finally got to the Hale House and sat on the porch " So how did it go " asked Stiles.

" It went fine we decided that we a truce and should keep the packs apart to gain an advantage over the hunters and so you guys don't start a war amongst the packs " replied Peter. " So we can't go near Derek's pack and can't fight them " asked Stiles, Peter nodded his head. Then the pack smelled hunters and the pack growled and shifted then bullets flew at them and they took cover inside the house.

A/N Note : Please Follow, Favorite, and Review trying to get at least 100 reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles POV

I ran inside with the rest of the pack inside the Hale house we had already shifted in are beta forms. I peeked outside and saw the whole front yard was covered with hunters. I ran outside the back and circled back behind the hunters.

Jackson and Andrew were with me we saw a sniper and I charged and picked him up and threw him into a sharp tree branch were it stabbed through his neck hanging him by his bloody neck. After that we split and attacked the hunters separately.

I stabbed a hunter in his back and kicked him as he dropped to the floor. I ran at another hunter and turned him around and stabbed him in the throat. I ran at another hunter and he ran at me I drop kicked him in the head cracking it open and he fell to the floor dead. A hunter turned to me and shot me in the gut I healed and looked at him " Shouldn't have done that " I said to him. I grabbed his arms and broke them off and slashed him across the face and stabbed him in the chest and stomach then threw him on the ground and smashed his head open with my right foot making his blood and brains come gushing out.

Jackson POV

I charged a huge hunter and he shot at me but I dodged and slashed his femur making him die a painful and bloody death. I turned to another hunter and kicked him in the gut then stabbed him in the back then snapped his neck. Then I was attacked by two hunters one tried to kick me but I caught his leg and snapped it upwards then twisted it in a 180 degree then shredded his throat. The second pulled out a throwing knife and threw it at me but I caught it and accidentally threw it in between hitting his manhood he went down pulling out the knife and holding what ever was left of his manhood. I ran to another hunter and punched the back of his head making blood gush out of his mouth and nose and making his eyes pop out of it's sockets and he fell to the ground dead.

Andrew POV

I slashed a hunters throat with one hand while killing another with my other hand. I watched them drop and ran up to another hunter and kicked him in the shin making him bend over then kneed him in the face killing him. I engaged other hunter with two knives and grabbed one of them and stabbed the hunter in it's eye. I pulled out the knife out of the hunters eye and threw it at a hunter running at me in between the eyes killing the hunter. I ran and picked up a hunter and dropped it's back on my knee snapping it's back and making a little bit of it's spine pop out.

John and Zach POV

John and Zach ran out of the house and both slashed out a hunters spine. Then Zach kicked through a hunters stomach while John slit the hunters throat. They got surrounded and got back to back and growled at the hunters then split and both slashed hunters throat. Then they ran at one hunter and John threw it up in the air and when it came down Zach kicked the hunter into a sharp stone making it go through the hunters head and making the hunter hang. Then they both jumped on a hunter and mercilessly stabbed and sliced the hunter until it had deep slashes and stab marks covering the hunters body.

Peter Hale POV

I charged out of the Hale House slicing through hunters mercilessly and snapping their necks. I ran at two hunters and swung my claws slashing almost through them. I turned to another hunter and punched it in the temple killing it instantly and turning to another and punched through it's stomach making blood gush out nonstop. Then I ran and jumped on a hunter on top of a hill making us roll but I slashed and bit it in the neck. I returned to the front yard of the Hale House killing four more hunters on the way there and there was hunter left and it was the leader of this attacking unit and it was surrounded by my pack that shifted back to their human forms.

I looked at my pack and they were covered in blood and parts of bone, brains, guts. I marched through them and looked at the leader and he was covered in his allies and his own blood and scratches and scars and was bleeding badly. " Well one actually survived impressive to bad your gonna die soon so my your last few seconds of life meaningful and tell me where your camp is " I said.

" I'd never and you won't torture me cause then you won't know the location " he replied smirking

" No that's when your wrong I could bite you and torture you for the rest of your pitiful life now tell me "

" It's a mile south of here in the middle of a clearing surrounded by trees" he replied

I nodded towards Stiles and he turned the hunter facing him and smiled at him evilly and raised his claws

" No,no, I told you where the camp was please please " replied the hunter, and Stiles lowered his claw and the hunter let out a sigh of relief, then Stiles slashed his throat smiling evilly and then we all shifted and then we all the pack released a long and deep howl.

A/N Note : Please Follow, Favorite and Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N Note : Short chapter today please Review, Favorite, Follow

Peter Hale POV

" Stiles and Jackson your with me we are going to destroy that camp and everyone else go home " I said. John Zach, and Andrew jogged to the pack car and drove off into the distance. I turned around " Everybody shift and be careful and be caution " I said. I shifted into my beta form and my pack shifted to their beta forms. I took of at even pace with Stiles and Jackson following behind.

We jogged a mile south and stopped a few feet of the camp. The camp was crawling with hunters that were armed heavily. There were sentries posted in four towers and had men walking around the perimeter and snipers in trees. Then suddenly there was gunshots and four shapes leaped over the bodies heading into the camp. I instantly took off in the direction with Stiles and Jackson a step behind and I jumped into the camp picking up the scent of the betas and saw them attacking the hunters.

Stiles POV

I ran and stopped next to Peter on his right side and Jackson on his left. We all looked at the carnage the four betas caused but there was still hunters left. I ran and charged at a hunter and shoved him into a sharp piece of metal. I ran and climbed up a tree and pulled down a hunter and he screamed as he fell on his neck. I jumped down and landed on all fours and ran on all fours and turned right and jumped through a tent and tackled a hunter and my claws into his chest killing him.

I stood up and put my arm out making a hunter fall on his back knocking the wind out of the hunter. I got on one knee and sunk my claws into his leg then I heard a phone ring. I dug through his pocket and saw that his daughter calling and took out my claws out of his leg and walked away. I and saw a beta she wasn't in her beta and my height and had fiery orange - red hair that stopped just two inches after her shoulders she had bright blue eyes with tan skin and she had a tight red tank top and she had a black leather jacket and leather pants and black shoes. She looked at me and smiled at me then ran off into the woods with the other three betas following her.

I ran after the beta into the woods and saw all the betas waiting there and looked at me cautiously. The other girl was an inch smaller than me she had pale skin and had pixie-like features. She is also described to have large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows her hair is dark brown and is cropped short, spiky with dark brown eyes. One guy was muscular and tall and had dark blonde hair with brown eyes with a black shirt, leather jacket,jeans, and shoes.

Another guy had long blond hair was tied behind his neck like a ponytail, and he only wore a set of dark jeans, boots and a dark leather jacket. He had pale skin and had light brown eyes and has a pendant around his neck. " Why are you here " I asked

" We heard there was a war and we want to help but without being commanded " replied the orangish red headed girl. " Ok, but stay out of are way or we will come after you and can I know your names " I said

" Understood, I'm Miya, this is Alice, Riley, and James " replied Miya.

So the other girl was Alice and the first guy is Riley and the last guy is James then they disappeared into the forest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Stiles POV

I walked away from we're I was talking to the other wolves. I stopped and inhaled and listened and swiftly moved to the left and a figure blazed by. I looked up my eyes blazing a glowing orange and I looked to see Scott. His eyes glowing amber and he had shifted and he had a angry expression on his face. " You, you killed them Stiles " said Scott.

" We'll I call it counter attacking and well this is war so killing is right and they wouldn't spare us "I replied.

" They are innocent you didn't need to hurt them " said Scott.

" You need to stop trying to fix this Scott, it's war and you need to choose a side Scott, cause if you don't by definition if your not with us then your against us " I said. " Besides what will you do when Allison attack the wolves, when she attacks you cause I'm warning you if she tries to kill me I'll kill her " I said.

"You won't touch her " he said, angrily, his claws sliding out.

" Is that all you got from what I said, are you that thick headed or stupid, do you really think she won't hunt you cause it already happened or do you really think your high school sweetheart thing will work out cause if you do than you need to get your head out of your ass cause this is the real world now some movie " I said. Scott shook with fury and tensed up preparing to attack me " I wouldn't do that last time you fought me you lost badly " I said. Scott ignored my advice like usual and jumped and kicked me making me fly away from him and I recovered and got up quickly. I brushed some dirt off my shoulders and looked at him my eyes glowing bright orange "Ok, that was cute " I said. I shifted quickly and growled at Scott loudly and snarled at him and he growled back and snarled.

I charged at lowly Scott and shoved upwards making Scott fly upwards through the air and crashed into the ground. I ran to his position and kick him in the face as he got up then punched him twice in the ribs. I kicked him in the chest making him fly backwards through a tree and slammed into another tree. I walked up to Scott and uppercut his face then grabbed him by the throat and threw him back in the direction the we came from. Scott recovered in mid air and stopped his fall and jumped at me and stabbed me in the stomach repeatedly but I healed seconds later then I stabbed his stomach and lifted my hand up making him hang on my hand as my claws were in his stomach.

I slid my claws out of his stomach and he dropped to the floor and I shifted back but with my eyes still their glowing bright orange and my claws still out. I lifted Scott up with one hand and my other hand ready for the death blow. " I told you the next to we would fight I wouldn't spare you and I warned you Scott but you never listen to me and I'm a man of my word so are you ready to die " I said. I raised my hand backwards then I stopped and threw Scott against the tree and ran up a tree next to it and perched in it. Three hunters came out with guns pointed at Scott "Well look at what we have here a beta and he's all alone now you will pay the price by dying " said a hunter, he and his team pointed their guns at Scott.

I snapped a sharp branch off the tree and threw it through it through the lead hunter I jumped down and snapped the second hunters neck quickly then slit the last hunters throat. I turned to Scott who was on the ground against the tree " See Scott they don't care if your innocent so my actions are justified and my proof was seconds ago " I said to him. I lifted my foot and kicked him in the chest hard making him fly through the tree into a raging river below them I saw Scott crash harshly into the river. I turned around and grabbed the bodies of the hunters and threw them into the river and I brushed the dirt off and walked away back to the camp.

Miya POV

My pack and I watched the fight between the betas Stiles and Scott. I was impressed by Stiles fighting skills and by Scott's ability to even stand after the damage Stiles did to him. " Both of them need to be looked after especially Stiles he is very dangerous " said James. " Do you think he'll attack us " asked Riley

" As long as we aren't in his way or his packs then we'll fine " I replied. " What about the other pack " asked Alice

" I don't know but let's just stay away from that pack " I said, then backed into the shadows with my pack following me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Stiles POV

I walked away from the battle site between Scott and I. I walked back to the destroyed hunter camp to find it just wood and metal hanging around with little fires in some places. I saw Peter and Jackson facing three hunters that were on their knees with their hands on the back of their head. "What's going on here " I asked

" We are trying to draw information from them about reinforcements but they won't budge " replied Peter.

I grabbed the second hunter and threw him into a tent on the ground. " Tell me when the reinforcements are coming " I said, looking at him my eyes glowing bright orange with my claws out. " I won't tell you shit you dirty dog " said the hunter, I calmly crouched down and looked at him " You can insult me all you want but if you don't tell me I will kill you slowly, you will be begging for me to kill you " I said. He laughed and spit on my face I brushed the spit off my face and got up and kicked him in the face. I picked him up with one hand and punched him in the stomach twice and stabbed him in the stomach.

I threw him to the ground I stood in front of him " So are you going to talk now or are you not and try and be tuff " I asked. He nodded as blood came dripping out of his stomach. " So when are the reinforcements coming " I asked

" In two weeks and they are arriving in six red vans " the hunter replied. I nodded and sliced his throat making blood splash against one of the sides of the tent. I walked " You heard that right " I asked Peter, he nodded his head " Go home guys, I'll contact you when I need you " said Peter.

Jackson and I walked into the woods we were walking " So you ready for the game tomorrow " asked Jackson. " Yeah, I'm ready and coach said that if Scott doesn't get his grades up I'll be your co-captain " I replied. " So you beat up Scott again " said Jackson, " Actually more like killed, I kicked him into the river " I replied.

"Oh, you know Allison will hunt you down right " said Jackson

" So, let her come she won't get close it will just be a game " I said. " So, do you think Scott survived " asked Jackson

" I don't know honesty if he survived " I said.

Scott POV

I was kicked in the chest by Stiles and I crashed through a tree into the river. I crashed into the raging river and waves crashed into me sweeping me down the river. I tried to swim against the river but I was swept under I swam back up. I finally was pulled into the bank all the way down the river on the opposite side of the river that Stiles kicked me into with my body halfway into the river. I stood up my wounds slowly healing and was drenched wet to the bone and I entered the river again into the calm part of the river and climbed up the side if the hill and ran through the woods and ran to my house and entered my shower then changed my clothes and went to bed " I can't believe Stiles almost killed me " I said to myself and then went to bed.

Chris Argent POV

"I just received a phone call saying that a new pack of werewolves took out one of are camps and Peter's pack came after and killed the rest leaving no survivors " I said. " I know someone called minutes ago and Stiles killed the scout team alone " said Gerard. " We'll we have reinforcements coming soon so this war will end soon " I replied. " Doesn't matter Stiles and Jackson have become to much of a threat so for now on we tail them then when I give the order we killed them " said Gerard.

" What about their pack members and the other packs " I asked, truly not liking killing teenagers

" We'll deal with them when we kill Stiles and Jackson " replied Gerard.

" Are we going to keep some of them alive or just imprison them " I asked. " No, we won't keep those animals alive they are rabid and they killed Kate, we kill we kill them all " said Gerard, looking at me." But didn't Kate break the code " I asked

" So, she killed my daughter and now we will kill all of those beasts " replied Gerard. I nodded " Wait, what about Sheriff Stilinski he will investigate his son's and his friends death " I said

" We'll do something when it happens " replied Gerard. I nodded my head and walked away and looked at the stairs and saw Allison crouched at the top of the stairs wide eyed with a look of shock on her face I walked the stairs " Don't say anything it's for the best for the town and do not tell Scott " I said, looking at her with a stern expression on my face she nodded her head then she turned and went to her room I walked to her room and grabbed her phone then turn to my room and turned on my computer and made to monitored Allison's computer messages then I went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Stiles POV

I woke up and got out of bed I got into the shower then I got dressed. I wore a red shirt with black tribunal designs and with black leather jacket with black jeans red Air Jordan's with black designs and black laces. I walked downstairs and saw my dad eating pancakes with eggs with lots of sausage stacked on his plate with my plate across the table from him. I walked down and walked next to him " Dad, what did I say eating lots of greasing food " I said, as I took one third of the stack of meat. " That it might give me a heart attack and not to eat a lot " he replied.

I ate my food quickly and rushed out and almost reached the door. " Why, are you in such a rush " my dad asked

" Cause I might be late and I'm on first line and the games tonight so I can't afford to be late " I replied.

" Wait you on first line " asked my dad

" Yes, I made it on first line and if Scott doesn't get his grades up I'll be co-captain " I replied. " That's great but what happened between you and Scott " asked my dad

" He chose Allison over me " I replied, with some sadness in my voice ". My dad nodded his head " Now, go before your late I'll be at your game tonight " my dad said.

I nodded and hugged him then ran out of the house and saw Jackson driving the black SUV with Andrew, John, and Zach there to. I got in the passenger seat and Jackson drive off in the school's direction. " You excited about the champion game tonight " asked Jackson, I nodded. Jackson drove into the school parking lot into our usual parking lot and we all got out and entered our class. I sat down next to Ashley and smiled at her and she smiled back then she leaned in.

" Do you know Scott McCall " she asked, I nodded. " Well can you tell that I like him, I just can't talk to him cause he's always busy " she said. I nodded but inside I was angry cause the girl I like liked another guy, my old best friend. " Sure " I said and then I turned back to the board and the rest of the class blazed by. Jackson and I walked to our lunch table with Andrew, John, and Zach walked behind us then we all sat down then I inhaled and turned around and saw Scott walk through the cafeteria doors and we met eyes and he turned away and walked to his usual table and he started whispering then I turned around to my table but I could feel someone staring at me and I saw Allison stare at me and so was Scott.

" I thought Scott died " asked Jackson, " That's what I thought " I said. We ate are food in silence until " So do you think we are going to win " said John. " No, I know we are going to win " I said,smiling at John. John was about to respond when Erica walked over " So, I heard you ran into another pack " she said

" Yeah you heard right " I said. " Well tell that pack to stay away or we will come after " said Issac

" I'm not your messenger tell them yourself " I said

" We haven't spotted them yet " replied Ercia

" Then you don't have a problem with them " I said.

She nodded then walked to Scott's table and Scott had a look of shock on his face cause there was another pack of werewolves in town. We finished and dumped our food and went to practice. Jackson stopped me in the locker room after we got changed " You didn't tell me if you met the new pack "said Jackson.

" I was going to tell you after the game so you have a clear head " I replied. " Oh, ok thanks for that and sorry about Ashley " said Jackson

" It's fine there are other fish in the sea, now let's go win this game " I said.


	13. The end of Stilinski

Chapter 13

Stiles POV

Jackson and I walked and were almost to the lacrosse field when Scott stopped me. " Do not lose control there are hunters everywhere in the stands and their watching you and Jackson " said Scott. I nodded and walked into the field with Scott three steps behind me and Jackson, Andrew, John, Zach, Issac, Boyd were all on the field. The coach walked up to us excited and did his usual inspiration speech and then " Obviously, you guys are starting cause your the best now just beat these guys and we are the champions " said coach. " Aren't these guys like the five year raining champions " I said, the coach nodded " Good, luck " the coach and he ran off the field.

" So, what is are strategy" asked Andrew,

" We win " I said. He nodded and we faced the opposite and Jackson faced the other captain and got in position. They crashed against each other and Jackson got the ball but was surrounded but the opposite team. Jackson passed the ball to me just before he was tackled and I ran swiftly dodging the other team. One player ran at me fast and just before the last second I dropped my left shoulder and it the smashed into the player's right ribcage.

I heard the breaking two of them and made the player twirl in a 360 and smashed into the I threw the ball and it flew into the goal scoring the first point of the game making the home crowd go wild. I raised my lacrosse stick into the air and I saw my dad standing and screaming my name then I saw the hunters in the stands. I narrowed my eyes when I saw Gerard and the hunters sitting a few spots away from my father. I locked eyes with Gerard and we had a stare down until one of the referees blew his whistle.

I turned back to the game and Boyd and even bigger player on the opposite team faced off with and the opposite player won. The player crashed through Boyd and had the ball and I ran after the player dodging through players. I clipped the player right after he threw the ball just slipping past Danny's guard. I ran by Danny and he threw it to me and I ran by players then passed the ball to Jackson who then threw it making the goal. The crowd cheered louder and the other team's crowd booed the goalie for the other team tried to throw it to a player but I ran and intercepted it and ran and threw the ball into the goal.

The crowd went wild and cheered again while the other team crowd and the other teams coach was going crazy. A opposite team player ran and charged with the ball in his stick and charged through Scott. Then the ball almost making a long shot if it didn't curve and hit the side of the goal. Issac picked up the ball and ran through players and crashed through one player and scored the goal. The crowd cheered again and Coach Finstock ran along the field cheering and yelling excitedly and pointing at us and smiling and clapping the other players on the sidelines.

I was running through the field the game was tied Coach Finstock was running along side me on the sidelines. Two opposite players were running at me and had their shoulders lowered. Jackson appeared next to me and we looked at each other and nodded our heads and sped up. I threw the ball to Jackson then lowered my right shoulder hitting a player in the hip and he crashed into the ground holding his hip. Jackson then threw the ball back to me and I caught it as he lowered his right shoulder and the players tricep shattering it and the. I threw the ball making the ball rip through the goalie's stick then Coach Finstock run up to me and hugged me and swung me around in a circle then everybody cheered in the crowd but the hunters looked at me then I raised my lacrosse stick.

Jackson and I were eating with my dad and Jackson's talking about the game we just had and won. I wasn't really listening to the conversation when I heard tires screech to a stop then bullets rained inside my house. " Get down " I said, I turned and Jackson was already down but Jackson's parents body was littered with bullets. My dad had bullets all over his body and then his body slumped to the ground I slid to him and he had blood gushing out of his mouth, chest, and stomach.

" I'm proud of you Stiles always remember that no matter what I'll always love you no matter what " he said, smiling at me and put his hand to my face. I nodded then I heard his heart beat stop I had tears running down my face and my eyes glowed bright orange and I looked at Jackson his eyes a bright brilliant blue I nodded my head and ran outside. I was outside with Jackson by my side and the car was already own the street but I saw the license and saw a name. I ran after the car then jumped to all fours chasing after the car and I swerved to the left almost hitting the car and Jackson was even with me. We both stopped I raised my head to the sky " ARGENT " I yelled, angrily my claws sliding then I shifted completely and so did Jackson then we both let out a long deep angry howl.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Stiles POV

Jackson and I were standing in the middle of the funeral our parents were just buried" Were going after them " said Jackson. " Yes but wait until after the funeral " I replied, then I turned and my eyes narrowed. The Argents walked by and sat down Jackson almost charged them but I held his shoulder " Wait, for after the funeral Jackson be patient it will be worth it " I said. The funeral lasted for two hours then all the hunters came and Argents stood on one side of the and all of Peter's and Derek's pack stood on the other. " Why are they here " I asked, Peter didn't answer and walked up to Gerard and so did Derek they all shook hands " From this day forward we declare peace between hunters and werewolves " said Gerard.

" What are fucking kidding me " I said, Peter turned to me " Stiles not now later " said Peter. " No, they killed my dad " I said, " If you don't do this your out of the pack and we can't protect you Stiles " said Peter. " That's fine with me you coming Jackson " I said, Jackson nodded and we ran into the woods and disappeared. " What are we going to do now " asked Jackson," We go to the pack that I met but first I need to say something to the Argents" I replied. I walked out of the woods and saw the Argent car and it was the last car in the parking lot.

I walked up to the car and knocked on the window and Chris Argent rolled down the window. I had tears in my eyes " You will pay for what you did to my dad and I, since you killed my last living family member now I'm going to kill all of your family every single one of them I'm going to wipe out your whole bloodline, then when I'm done I'm going to save you for last so you can suffer alone like me " I said, to him looking I his eyes. " Stiles please just calm down it didn't happen like that " said Allison. " I saw them kill Jackson and my parents, they lied to you and don't think I forgot about you I'm coming after you too " I replied. She had a look of shock on her face and Chris rolled the window up then I unsheathe one claw and drew the spiral ( the symbol of revenge it's the sign the Peter would draw in season 1) on the window and made my eyes glow bright orange and smiled then ran back in the woods.

" So, we are really going to do that " said Jackson, hearing everything, " Yeah, let's go meet the other pack " I said. " Wait let's go to my house and collect all the money " said Jackson. We ran through the woods and then we were across Jackson's house we ran across the street and jumped the then opened up the door and I waited and Jackson ran up the stairs then minutes later he came back down with two bags and threw one to me. We ran out of the house then into the woods and we ran through the woods following the scent of the third pack and then we arrived and the pack stood there.

" Why are you here " asked Miya, " We are here to join you " I replied. " Why " she asked " Cause the Argents killed our parents then all the hunters and wolves called a truce and we couldn't avenge them so we left and then we thought we could join you " I said. " Why would we let you join us " asked Miya,

" Cause some hunters are coming and we know that all you hate hunters " said Jackson. " Ok, we would have let you join us anyway and tell us when the hunters our coming " asked Miya. " Tonight " I said, " Good then we attack tonight " said Miya.

I nodded and then Jackson and I stood there and Miya guided us to a abandoned cabin. Jackson and I dropped both of the bags on the ground and Alice turned to Jackson and smiled " Hi, I'm Alice " said Alice. Riley and James came out I pointed at Riley then James " That's Riley and James " I said. Then Miya turned " Come on we're going to attack right now " I said. Jackson and I got up and we followed them and ran to a hill seeing six vans coming down the road.

I stood at the top of the hill with the other betas behind me on the hill and then all of us shifted. I ran and jumped off the hill and crashed into a van with the others doing the same to the other vans. I got off the ground then opened up the messed door and stabbed the hunters in the throat and chest killing them. I backed up and reverted back to normal only my claws out and then I walked up to the van and drew the spiral on the van and I walked to the other five vans and did the same. " Why are you doing that " asked Miya, " So they know that it's Jackson and I " I said, " So, you want them to come after you " said James,

" Yes, it's all part of the game " I replied

" Let's get out of here " said Miya, I nodded then Jackson and I ran up the hill then Jackson's eyes turned bright brilliant blue and mine glowed bright orange then we both lifted our heads to the skies and let loose a long deep howl making sure the hunters and other packs can hear then we both ran back to the cabin.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Peter POV

My pack and Derek's were standing on one side and the hunters on the other and Scott just arrived and on are side. " Why are we here " asked John  
" The hunters asked for us saying they needed to talk to us " I replied. Gerard walked up with hunters on the other side of us and walked up to us " Our hunters were attacked on the road coming here, was it one of your pack members " said Gerard. I shook my head and so did Derek " Well then it must have been that third pack " I said,  
" No, it wasn't " said Gerard. " Cause the spiral was drawn on all of the cars " said Chris, " We'll then it was Stiles or Jackson " said Gerard.

" But that's not the only thing there was more than two wolves there cause there 12 shoe prints meaning there were six wolves there and two of them were Stiles and Jackson " said Chris.  
" Wait why is Stiles and Jackson doing this " asked Scott,  
" Cause the hunters killed Stiles's dad and Jackson's parents " I said. Scott's eyes widened and he stared at the hunters with anger " Stiles also said he will track down the Argent bloodline and kill it " I said. Scott turned to Chris " You need to get Allison out of here " said Scott, " We are already doing that but it doesn't matter he'll track down and kill her eventually " said Gerard. " Then we need to stop Stiles and Jackson now " said Scott, " That's why we called you here we need your help tracking him and his new pack down " said Chris,  
" We'll help but make sure the human authorities aren't involved " I said, " Already done " said Gerard.

The hunters nodded and got in their cars and drove away " Derek I need to talk to you come to the Hale House " I pack and I ran into the Hale House direction and made it there and we all sat down and Derek and his pack and Scott walked in and sat down. " What do you need to talk about Peter " asked Derek, " Have you ever wondered how Stiles beat up Scott and Jackson beat up Issac " I asked. Derek got wide eyes " No, tell me you didn't do that " he said, I shook my head  
" What, what did Peter do that was so bad " asked Scott.  
" I'll tell them since I did it " I said.

" Tell me Scott when are we wolves at are most bloodthirsty and out of control " I asked, " The full moon " said Scott, confused.  
" Close, but not right we wolves are our most bloodthirsty and out of control on the Blood Moon if we aren't experienced " I said.  
" So what does that have to deal with Stiles and Jackson being stronger than us " said Scott. " Cause when a werewolf gets bitten or born on the Blood Moon they are three times vicious, bloodthirsty, and stronger and so are their senses than normal werewolves and I bit Stiles and Jackson on the Blood Moon " I said. Scott's eyes got as big as plates " Are you a total psychopath do you realize what you done Stiles and Jackson are going to kill all the hunters and wipe out the Argents bloodline " he said.

" First of all, I'm not a " total psychopath " your the one who took part in my murder, but were all works in progress Right?, and who cares if he kills the hunters and wipes out the Argents bloodline " I replied. " So what about Allison " said Scott  
" Who cares about your puppy love " said Erica. " So she is still innocent " said Scott  
" No she isn't she would pass information onto the hunters " I replied. " So her life is in danger " said Scott,  
" Fine Scott you can try and protect her from Stiles and Jackson but when they come after you don't come here asking me for help " I said. Scott looked at Derek for help " Sorry Scott but no the war just ended and the Argents will pay for what they did to my family and pack and my pack can't do anything without getting killed and Stiles and Jackson will do that for me " said Derek.

" But Derek,Kate arranged the fire and Peter killed her and she's dead " said Scott. " So the Argents arranged it and my family is dead now the Argents will get what they deserve " said Derek. " But Allison " Scott started  
" Scott she hunted you and shot you and I cause you tried to protect her, do you really think she loves " said Derek. Scott looked between the packs and growled and ran out " You realize he is going to try and stop Stiles and Jackson and Stiles's is probably going to die " said Derek. " Yeah " I replied,  
" Do you really think Stiles is going to wipe out the Argent bloodline " asked Derek.

" With his dad dead Stiles had nothing else to keep his dark side away and that was his last living family member he had nothing else and with nothing else to keep him good he now is a total monster that will kill anybody or anything that gets in his way of revenge " I said. " Why don't you order him to not or call him like you did to Scott " asked Derek. " Cause I swore to him and myself on the family bloodline I wouldn't " I said. " Do you think you can stop Stiles " asked Derek. I looked at him " No with my training and him training Scott and him bitten on the Blood Moon and him in this pack no " I said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Stiles POV

Jackson and I walked into the cabin and sat down on the couch. " Do you think they got the message " said Jackson, I nodded my head. " Let's go check the perimeter around the Argent House " I said, we got up and walked to the door. " Where do you think your going " asked James, " Going to check the perimeter around the Argent House " I replied. Miya walked out of her rooms" Let's all go then" said Miya, I nodded and we all walked out.

We walked into the woods " So what do you call yourselves " I asked. " We are called a Beta pack, a pack without a Alpha just made of Betas " said Miya. " So who is the leader " asked Jackson

" The leader is the strongest or the most experienced or who gets voted leader " said Riley. " So who is the leader then " I asked, " Miya cause she is the most experienced and she gathered us " said Alice, I nodded my head then we ran into the Argents House direction.

Allison POV

I was in my room doing my homework when I heard a rustle in my bushes. I looked out my window and saw a figure in the street. The figure lifted it's head and it had glowing bright orange eyes then I realized it was Stiles. Then Stiles just disappeared from the street and I backed up from my windows and closed the curtains scared. Then I heard my window being scratched on I slowly walked up to my window and opened my curtains and I saw Stiles drawing the spiral on my window then he jumped down and I released a sigh of relief then he jumped back up in his shifted form and realease sand I screamed.

Stiles POV

I jumped off of Allison's window sill landing on my feet. Then I heard a gun being loaded and I saw Chris, Victoria, and Gerard Argent pull out guns with silencers on them and shot at me. I dodged the bullets and the pack and I ran into the woods and we were all in a circle. " Who they don't have mountain ash up and no guards to protect themselves against us " I said. Then Alice pulled out something " Yeah look they have lots camps in the woods trying to hunts us " said Alice.

I faced them and put my hands to my lips already hearing Scott leaping at the pack. I grabbed him while he was in mid air and threw him adding with his momentum through a tree. The pack turned in Scott's direction shifted Miya had light sideburns and her eyes were mystic blue and she clear white fangs with her claws out. Alice also had light sideburns with clear white fangs and her eyes were bright gold her clawswere out, Riley had long deep sideburns and had bright blue eyes with clear white fangs with clear claws. James also had long deep sideburns with bright yellow eyes with clear white fangs with clear claws.

Jackson and I weren't shifted but are eyed glowed their colors and are claws were out. " I won't let you hurt Allison " said Scott, I just laughed and waved him on. He lunged but he was intercepted by Riley who kicked him in his side making him spin and crashed into the ground. Scott got up but James ran and tackled him through two trees and Scott pinned him to the tree. Alice jumped out of the tree kicking Scott in the back making him spin and face her then kicked Scott in the chest then Miya kicked him in the face then punched him twice in the stomach then threw Scott to Jackson who punched him in the face five times then Scott fall over next to me on his knees then I kicked him making him fall down a steep spiky hill.

Everyone shifted back to their human forms and faced me. " Who was that " asked Miya, " That was Scott McCall my former best friend " I replied. " Why is he your former best friend " asked Alice,

" He chose his girlfriend that's a hunter over me " I replied. They nodded their heads and Miya faced me with a sad look on her face.

Miya looked at all of us and she took off in the of the cabin and we all entered the I got to the cabin door Miya put her arm out to block me.I looked down at her arm and looked at her. My eyes turned bright orange and I growled at her "Oh be quiet I need to talk to you " she said, " Why "

"It's important "she replied, I nodded

" What do you want to talk about " I asked,

"I want to tell you my story " she said


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Third POV

Miya walked over to a log and sat down on it and motioned Stiles to sit down nest to her. " I understand what it feels like to lose a best friend " said Miya her eyes seem to be in a faraway place. " My best friend Kyle was secretly a hunter and he was turned into a werewolf " said Miya. " He chose the hunter life and hunted down his creator and killed him becoming a Alpha and the hunters accepted him " said Miya.

" Soon he created his own pack and the hunters allowed him to create a werewolf hunting elite team, after that he asked me to join him but I refused and he got angry and vowed to hunt me down and me and my pack have been on the run " said Miya.

" Why don't you just kill him " asked Stiles confused. " It's not that simple we were best friends since childhood and when I refused to join him he felt betrayed and I could never hurt him " said Miya in a sad tone. " How did you meet the others " asked Stiles curious. " Alice was my other childhood best friend and she joined me from the beginning and James was tracking us down for two years wanting to join us and so he joined us " said Miya.

" Riley was part of Kyle's hunting pack but Riley didn't like killing his kind so he betrayed Kyle by distracting him with a fake trail and Riley left with us " replied Miya.

" So your former best friend is a traitor and he and his pack of hunters that are werewolves kill werewolves and he's mad that you didn't join him and is hunting you down " said Stiles. Miya looked at him and nodded " Wow I thought my life is crazy, sorry about your situation " said Stiles. " Thank you for listening Stiles let's go back inside now " said Miya getting up and Stiles followed her inside the cabin. Just as they got inside they heard howling outside the Beta Pack rushed outside. When they got outside the cabin exploded and they were all blown back from the explosion.

Stiles and the pack got up to see a teenager his age and height standing on a hill in front of them. The teenager was tall and lean with jet black hair with dark blue eyes the teenager wore a black shirt with a black leather jacket over the shirt with black jeans on with black fingerless batting gloves,with black shoes with two knives on his hips with throwing knives hanging on his chest. " Well, Well, Well, look at what we have here boys two wanted werewolves and my old best friend and her pack " said Kyle. Three werewolves came our from behind Kyle wearing the same thing as Kyle and was the same age as him too. One of the boys stood a step behind Kyle meaning that he was his second in command was the same height as him and he had dark brown hair with bright green eyes and was muscular.

The two boys behind Kyle and his second in command were twins both the same height that was shorter than Kyle. One twin was lean and muscular with short spiky blonde hair with grey eyes while the other was buff and had dark brown eyes. " Kyle's second in command's name is Jake and the twin with grey eyes name is Markus and his twin is William " said Miya. " Thank you for the introductions Miya we'll just be taking these two and I 'll be back for you later " replied Kyle. " You won't be taking us nowhere " replied Stiles looking at Kyle, " Oh really we won't don't make this difficult for you guys" said Kyle, " Oh it won't for us " replied Jackson,Kyle looked at Stiles and Jackson " Get them " commanded Kyle.

The three betas down of the hill and stood in front of Stiles and Jackson while Miya and her pack stood to the side. The three betas shifted with Jake's eyes glowing mystic green and Markus's eyes glowing bright silver and William's glowing bright the three betas shifted completely and Stiles and Jackson just stood there unimpressed. " Aren't you going to shift " asked Jake staring at Stiles and Jackson. " We won't need to " said Jackson as he had a stare down with the twins " Suit yourself " said Jake before lunging at Stiles while the twins lunged at Jackson.

Stiles crashed into Jake with his eyes glowing bright orange and his clear claws out. Stiles and Jake got into a grappling match and pushed Jake back. As Stiles pushed back Jake he punched Jake in the face then kneed Jake in the gut. Jake recovered and sliced Stiles across the chest drawing blood then grabbed a knife that was on his hip and stabbed him stomach making blood gush healed then stabbed Jake in the chest then slashed him across the face kicked him in the chest after that Stiles charged and tackled Jake through trees then grabbed Jake and slammed him in the ground then threw Jake into the hill that Kyle was standing on and Jake slumped to the ground in a sitting position making Jake look like a bloody mess.

As Stiles was fighting Jake, Jackson was fighting the twins in a brutal battle. The twins charged at Jackson his eyes turned brilliant blue and his clear claws came out. Jackson jumped over the twins and sliced their back's and kicked Markus in the back making him crash through a tree. While Markus was sent through the tree Jackson sliced William's back open even more making blood gush out but William recovered and backhanded Jackson making him crash into a tree. Then Markus came out of nowhere and was in front of Jackson while William grabbed Jackson's arms and restraints him from moving then Markus grabbed his knife on his hip and repeatedly stabbed Jackson but just before Markus made the final blow Stiles appeared and grabbed Markus and threw him into a tree and grabbed Markus's knife throwing it making it go through Markus's stomach and the tree making Markus stuck to the tree then Stiles lunged and sank his claws into William's stomach while Jackson sank his claws into Williams's back and they both lifted him up and threw him into the tree next to Markus making him fall into unconscious. Then Kyle looked at Stiles " We'll I guess it's out turn to fight " said Kyle.

A/N : Can someone please review and can someone PM me about ideas for what to call hunters that are werewolves that hunt werewolves.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N : Please review

Third POV

Kyle stood on the hill looking at Stiles " Excellent job no one has ever beaten the twins let alone beat Jake and no one has ever gotten close to beating me so it was nice knowing you " said Kyle. Kyle shifted into his beta form he grew long black sideburns and his eyes turned glowing red and he grew white fangs prodded out of his mouth and he grew long white claws. Jackson shifted and moved toward Kyle but Stiles stopped Jackson and faced him " If I don't make it run Jackson " said Stiles. Jackson nodded and walked off to where the Beta Pack was and Kyle looked at Riley. " We'll it's been a long time little brother " said Kyle smiling at Riley.

Everyone looked between Kyle and Riley in shock then Stiles looked at Kyle then shifted completely in his beta form. After his transformation Stiles looked at Kyle. " You ever here that if a werewolf is born or bitten on the Blood Moon they have three times the abilities of a werewolf " asked Stiles. Kyle looked at Stiles " No why is this important " asked Kyle. " Cause your hunting two of them " said Stiles smiling at Kyle's shocked expression on his face. Stiles and Kyle stares each other down then they growled at each other.

Kyle jumped off the hill lunging at Stiles as Kyle jumped at Stiles jumped at Kyle. When Stiles jumped at Kyle he twisted over Stiles and as he came down he slashed down Stiles back. When Kyle slashed his back Stiles kicked backwards with his right leg knocking Kyle backwards knocking the wind out of Kyle. Stiles turned around quickly uppercutting Kyle then kicked him in the head then sunk his claws into his back then flipped Kyle on his back. Stiles walked up to Kyle then leaned down to finish him off then Kyle kicked Stiles in the face then jumped up on his feet.

Stiles jumped on his feet but as he got up Kyle already threw two throwing knives hitting Stiles right shoulder and his stomach. Stiles pulled out the two knives and watched as his blood gushed out slowly and as they healed then threw one at Kyle but Kyle dodged it. While Kyle dodged one knife Stiles threw the other hitting Kyle's right lung and as the knife hit his lung Kyle fell to his knees. Kyle pulled the throwing knife out slowly and painfully Kyle lunged at Stiles and they got into a grappling match with Stiles slowly pushing Kyle back then Stiles used then he strength to throw Kyle at a tree and then Kyle bounced of the tree.

Then Kyle started breathing slowly and heavily. Then Kyle's bones started crunching then Kyle transformed into a massive black furred beast like wolf that was extremely muscular even for a wolf. Kyle grew a short snout with huge ears and with huge long sharp teeth then Kyle let loose a deep long howl. Stiles looked at Kyle in horror at the monstrous beast that stood in front of him. Stiles looked at Kyle then tried to take a step then instantly Kyle growled and lunged at him with supernatural speed that only a Alpha could do.

Stiles barely dodged but was scratched deeply on his right shoulder and Stiles watched it heal. Stiles and Kyle got in a crouched position Kyle released a deep challenging loud growl and Stiles answered with a louder growl. Stiles lunged high in the air towards Kyle and Kyle and they crashed into each other and Kyle won because of his superior size. Kyle hooked his claws into Stiles shoulder as they came crashing down to the ground and Kyle had his claws inside Stiles he sunk his claws inside Kyle's face and tore with his claws making Kyle whine and groan in pain. Stiles's breath was knocked out of him as the combined weight and him and Kyle crushed his bones Stiles ignored the pain and continued to slash Kyle's face.

Kyle's face was completely shredded with his face covered in dark reddish black blood it healed but slowly. Stiles got up and ran on all fours toward he heard Kyle run after him then suddenly Kyle was next to him. Stiles ran and crashed into Kyle using all his strength into a huge hill making them both crash through the hill. Stiles his claws into Kyle while they were in the hill and threw him through a tree but Kyle reversed it and threw him down a steep sharp stoned mountain side. Stiles rolled down the mountain side with sharp stones stabbing him in lots of places and staying there then finally Stiles crashed into the dirt all the way down the mountain side.

Kyle jumped down and skid down the mountain side expertly and then jumped down and loomed over Stile then Kyle bit Stiles and clamped down on Stiles side making Stiles side gush and squirt out blood. Stiles yelled and groaned in pain then Kyle threw Stiles in the air and clamped his huge jaws on Stiles again and bit harder almost bit completely through Stiles. Stiles grabbed a medium sized sharp stone while he was on the ground then Kyle threw him in the air and Stiles twisted in the air and sank his claws in Kyle's head and latched on. Kyle shook his trying to get Stiles off but it only caused more damage to him then using one hand Stiles shoved his hand into Kyle stomach. Kyle shifted back instantly and Stiles pulled his handout slowly making sure his claws sliced Kyle's insides making tons of blood fall out slowly then Stiles pulled all the way out then Sparta kicked Kyle making him crashed into a stone wall then Stiles threw the medium sized sharp stone thorough Kyle's heart and Stiles walked up to Kyle then slit his throat. Stiles eyes glowed red and his wounds healed instantly then Stiles released a long howl then climbed up the mountain side to the Beta pack and killed Jake and the twins then they took off away from the on the bottom of the mountain Kyle somehow removed the stone then Kyle fell to floor in a sitting position legs outward then if you looked closely you saw his wounds healing very slowly then his eyes opened and were glowing bright mystic blue.

A/N : Please review


End file.
